Peck and Toby's Big Yarn
Peck and Toby accidentally unravel a blanket that Callie is knitting and try to fix their mishap by knitting a new one themselves. Episode Summary The episode begins with Callie as she catches the balloons that are flying away with her noodle lasso. Those balloons are for Uncle Bun's birthday party. Next, Peck, Toby, and Callie decide to make their presents for Uncle Bun. Peck and Toby see a giant piñata and mistakes it for a giant Gila monster, but it turns out to be Dirty Dan and Dusty holding a giant piñata. Back in the jailhouse, Callie is knitting Uncle Bun a homemade blanket. Peck is writing a card for Uncle Bun's birthday. Toby is making Uncle Bun a popcorn necklace. Uncle Bun comes in to warn Callie about Dirty Dan and Dusty having a problem with the piñata. Back with Peck and Toby, Toby's prickles get attached to the yarn and Peck tries to unravel him. Toby asks where Callie's blanket is but when Peck looks over, there's no blanket. Callie walks in to see that Peck and Toby have messed up her blanket and wonder how she's gonna have another one knitted before the party. Peck and Toby sing a song asking how hard it can be to knit. After the song, it turns out they can't knit. Back outside, Callie, Dirty Dan, and Dusty are helping with Uncle Bun's party. Toby says that him and Peck should admit to Sheriff Callie that they don't know how to knit. Peck and Toby enter Uncle Bun's store to buy yarn. Toby almost accidentally spills the beans about Bun's surprise party so then, Peck tries to stop Toby from doing so. Back outside, everyone's helping for Uncle Bun's surprise party. Peck and Toby walk over to Sheriff Callie. Callie says "How's the blanket comin' along?" and Toby replies with "Well..." and the Prairie Dog Trio sing a song telling Peck and Toby that they should admit that they don't know how to knit. Back inside the jailhouse, Peck says "We gotta hurry, Toby! Sheriff Callie's gonna be here quicker than a jackrabbit!" because they have to somehow knit a blanket so that Sheriff Callie doesn't realize that they really do not know how to knit. But when the yarn goes wild, they're forced to admit they don't know how to knit. So after that, Callie, Peck, and Toby decide to work together to knit a blanket so they can get a blanket fully knitted in five minutes before the party starts. At Uncle Bun's birthday party, Callie, Peck, and Toby are finished with their gifts and decide to present their blanket to Uncle Bun. Uncle Bun thinks of the blanket as the coziest blanket ever. Peck and Toby now know how to knit and the episode ends. Transcript Songs *''How Hard Can It Be To Knit'' Gallery Memorable Quotes Trivia *Peck and Toby are the lesson learners in this episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:April episodes Category:2014 Category:P Category:Vhs